Cry for Help
by wastedpig22
Summary: Beastboy is going through a rough point in his life. Something that bothered him since he was young. he Handles it in the most undesireable way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Titans Tower gleemed in the bay of Jump City. The sunset rolled over the glass panes that defined its face. A family loved among its walls. The members were always there for each other, bringing support to each other whenever needed. Even in a fight, they had each others back. Right now said family was out for lunch at their favorite pizzeria. They had already finished the food, now they were chatting. Beastboy, was making conversation with Raven and Robin. They were in long talk about the low crime rate. Crime has been down for over a year. A few robberies here and there, but nothing major.

"It gets me edgy for some action," Robin said.

"But at least we get some peace and quiet," Beastboy stated.

"We still need keep on our toes, though," Raven said.

"I know, and it bugs me too," Beastboy admitted.

Beastboy definitely grew up. He became more serious than anyone expected. He still joked, but they were just quips now. The pranks stopped all together, as he found them a waste of time he could be spending training. His physical appearance was impressive. His torso was more defined and toned. It had also gained some mass. It was bigger than when he was 14. Robin was no longer Robin, but now called himself Nightwing. He was 20 years old, and was in a relationship with Starfire, also 20 years old. Starfire didn't change much, she was still cheery as always, but spoke better English. Raven was 18, a year younger than Beastboy. She had grown her hair out longer. Her uniform consisted of her usual cape. She kept the leotard, but the sleeves were shorter. She wore sleeves that cut off at the shoulders. She swapped her old shoes for boots that stopped about mid thigh. Though she would deny it many times, she grew into an attractive woman. Cyborg's appearance hasn't changed much. He added a few new weapons to his arsenal. He still did his regular monitors of the tower.

"Alright y'all, we ready to head home," he asked loudly.

"Yeah we should get home," Nightwing stated.

"Uhhh, not me guys," Beastboy said.

The others looked at him confused. Never had he done such a thing.

"Are you sure, Beastboy," Nightwing questioned.

"Yeah, uh, I need some time to myself, if it's alright with you," the changeling said.

"Sure, go ahead, but be back before midnight," Nightwing said.

"Understood," Beastboy said.

Beastboy and the group parted ways. Raven, however, stayed behind, looking on at Beastboy, concern written on her face. In the past few years, she had grown attached to the changeling. Not so much to annoy him, but they have become really close. She decided against following, wanting to give him his time that he requested, and flew home.

 _ **/**_

Beastboy walked for roughly an hour while contemplating his decision. What if the other Titans had gotten suspicious, and followed? He didn't wanna get caught. What he was about to is a crime, and he is committing it. He wondered if someone did follow him. Sweat beaded and rolled down his forehead as he walked. He headed into an alley. It was filled with the odors of garbage, dirty laundry, sex, and drugs. He came up to an individual leaning up against the brick wall of one of the buildings. he wore a long coat with fedora to hide the features that were his face. the alley was dark and the only light seemed to be on this man.

"You got what I want," the stranger spoke with an italian accent from New York.

"Every penny of it," Beastboy said.

"Good. First the money," the stranger ordered.

Beastboy reached inside his uniform and pulled out a wad of $100 bills. He handed it to the stranger. the stranger sniffed the money.

"You weren't followed were ya," he said

"No," beastboy said firmly.

"Good. Second the stuff," the man said.

He reached inside his long coat and pulled a ball of foil. He slowly unravelled the foil to reaveal a 100 mg ball, a 250 mg bag, and a syringe. In the bag was 250 mg of heroine. The ball was alo heroine, but in smokeable form.

"You got yourself a top notch deal, kid," the man said.

"Yeah," Beastboy said, unsure of himself.

He took his purchase and left back to the tower. As he made his towards the bay, he was contemplating whether he will regret this later or now. He soon decided he would have to use it to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beastboy landed on the roof of the tower. He made it to the door, when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Something moved behind a vent. He went and investigated, only to find nothing. He raised his eyebrow, and proceeded down the stairwell into the hall. He entered the common room, and was met by Robin. He was sitting in a bar stool.

"Hey," Robin said.

"Hey," Beastboy replied.

"I figured I'd stay up 'til you got back. Anything you wanna talk about G," Robin asked.

"I've had the same problems for the longest time Dick," Beastboy stated, walking to the fridge.

"Yeah, I know," Robin said.

"So, is there really anything left for us to talk about," Beastboy said. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Robin was silent. He knew Beastboy was right. In the past, He had helped him GEt through his toughest problems. He felt as a source for Beastboy to vent. And he was there for him all the way. They've been friends since they worked together in Gotham. And now they were here. Still having each others backs. Always looking for that someone who they can vent to. And never worrying about another thing in the world. But each other.

"You're right man," he finally said.

Beastboy nodded. "I'm gonna head up to bed." Robin nodded and watched Beastboy exit.

 _ **/**_

Beastboy entered his room. He was feeling anxious about what he was about to do. His mind was flooded with scenarios in his head. Questions that could have potential answers. What if the others found out? What will happen to him? Will they try to help him, or completely shun him? He was nervous. He layed out the contents of his right pocket: the syringe, and the heroine.

He thought about the reason for doing this. What was his reason? In the situation it was obvious to him. His parents. Terra. And _Raven._ Yes, he had fallen head over heels for the empath. But he refused to enter a relationship with her. Out of fear the result with Terra would happen again. He felt she would crush him, like an ant under a boot. He didn't want to feel that feeling again. It almost killed him the first time.

And then his parents. He vividly remembered the day. Watching them fall over the waterfall, plummeting to their deplorable end. He blamed himself. And he told himself he will always be guilty for not saving them.

He grabbed some foil from a drawer. He placed a small ball of dope on a small square of tinfoil. He grabbed a lighter and a pipe. He placed the pipe on the ball. He held the lighter under the foil. He flicked the lighter and inhaled. Heroine entered his lungs. His mind began to race. He suddenly heard wind. He looked up and he realized he wasn't in his bedroom. He was in a grassy meadow. Tall grass swayed with the current of the wind. He just sat there, in the middle of the meadow, feeling content. He watched the majesty of an eagle soaring above his him. A stream flowed just a few yards away. The eagle came down, with great speed, talons stretched. It snatched a salmon, and fluttered majestically away with its catch.

Beastboy felt relaxed. He felt calm. He didn't want to leave this. But he soon fell against a rock, and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Here's the new chapter. Thx for the feedback. And sorry it took so long, but I got busy with my family and school is coming up on the 24th, so its gonna be hard for me to write and update, but I'll try my best. Anyway guys thx again and here you go.**

 _ **/**_

 **Chapter 3**

Beastboy awoke with a painful tremor in his head. He tried to open his eyes, but could not force them to. His head was pounding and throbbing in a painful hangover. His throat was sore. He tried to piece together all that had happened for this to occur. His mind drew a blank, as he couldn't remember last night's events. He finally managed to open his eyes He noticed he was leaning against his bed. He looked to his right and saw the heroine he purchased the night before. Suddenly, reality hit him like a 747. He remembered buying the heroine, flying home to discover Dick waiting for him. They chatted, then he left to his room to smoke some of the heroine. He remembered what it felt like to be high. He enjoyed it. He wanted to feel it again. But right now what he needed was some ibuprofen for his hangover. He never thought heroine would have such an effect.

He slowly pushed himself to stand. The thundering pain suddenly growing intense, then slowly dying down. He slowly managed to turn his head to his alarm clock. It read 5:30 A.M. He remembered getting back around midnight, then smoking the heroine an hour later after his chat with Dick and his long grieving period.

He came to a decision. He'd only do the heroine when he felt he needed it. He took a moment and looked down at his left arm. He pushed up the sleeve and gazed upon the sight before him. Scars went up and down his forearm. Was he proud of this? No, but he felt it was the on,y way to deal with this. He was lost. Tears stung his eyes, threatening to fall. Then they did. The rolled down his cheeks as he grabbed a shard of glass. He did the one thing he's done countless times. The one thing he kept hidden from everyone else. He slid the edge of the glass across his arm, bringing the crimson liquid forth. It hurt. And it distracted him from his hangover.

Blood dripped from the wound onto the floor. He quickly rushed into the bathroom to the sink. He ran water over his wound and tried desperately to stop the bleeding. Eventually he was successful. He wrapped it and recovered it with his sleeve. He surcharge in his cabinet for some ibuprofen. He grabbed three tablets and and took them with water from the sink. He exited the bathroom and layer down on his bed. He closed his eyes, but couldn't sleep. He sat up. Looking forward. Tears once again threatened to fall. "I'm alone," he said. "I'm alone." He began to weep uncontrollably. "I'm alone," he said again.

He left his room, tears stinging his face. He headed for the roof. He walked to the edge. He looked down at the shoreline. Waves crashed against the rocks. He decided this was it. He felt his feet over the edge of the building. He was going to do it. He said to himself a prayer. He thought about his parents. He'd finally be with them. He thought about Raven. He would miss her, but he felt as a burden upon her. He thought about Dick. He would miss him also. He had gotten him through everything else. But this time was different. He didn't believe he could be talked out of this. He weeped and weeped uncontrollably.

"Don't do it," a voice broke his thoughts. He turned to the source, and was stunned to find Raven standing a few feet away. Tears clearly were on her face. She still looked beautiful. "Please, don't jump," she said.

"Tell why I shouldn't," he spit back.

"Cuz I need you," she said. 

"No you don't. You'd do fine without me," he said.

She looked down and mumbled something he couldn't register. He was curious to what it was.

"What was that," he asked,

She looked into his eyes, tears still stinging her face. "We need you. This team would never be able to hold its own without you. You complete us. And you're one the closest friends I have. If not the closest. I lose you, I lose everything. Please, don't do this. For me"

He looked on at her, guilt clouding his mind. He couldn't do this. Not if it meant hurting her. He stepped away from the edge. He moved towards her. He grabbed her chin so her eyes were on his. Tears stung both their faces. He brought into a hug. Eyes on her shoulder he silently weeped.

"It's ok now. I'm here. You don't need to feel alone anymore," she said, comforting him. She led him inside and into the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Raven sat on the couch, engrossed in a romance novel. Beastboy's head rested on her lap, his body on the rest of the couch. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago, after the two comforted one another. Raven, though she would never admit it, had taken a liking to the green teen. She told herself that he would never fall for her, and if he did, she wasn't sure she was good enough. She didn't know when she had taken a liking to the boy on her lap, but she knew nothing would happen. At least she thought she knew. Even now she didn't think this was gonna develop into something.

Beastboy began to stir. In a moment he was awake. She put her book aside, and looked down at him as he gazed into the open air.

"Are you ok," she gently said.

"Yeah, I think I am," he said.

For a moment their eyes met. They stared like they were searching for something in each other. She gently grasped his cheek. He put his hand on hers. He moved so she could lay with him. She cast her book to the table, and laid her head on his chest. Her left arm groped his chest. She moved her fingers in a gentle and soothing massage. She could feel beneath her hand his developed chest. She moved her hand so that it was draped across his stomach. She felt very fine abs. She began to imagine him shirtless. She immediately blushed. She wasn't sure what this meant. But right now she just wanted to enjoy it. It wasn't going to last forever. So she would make the best out of it the best she could. She suddenly felt his arms wrap around her waist. And in that moment, she didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay this way.

"Is this ok with you," he suddenly asked.

She looked up at him. A dreamy look in his eyes. "Yes. Yes it is." She then replaced her head on his chest. Within a few minutes there eyes were closed, and they were fast asleep.

The common room doors were open. Nightwing entered walking towards the couch ready to watch some TV. That was until he noticed Beastboy and Raven sleeping together on the couch. He looked at the sight shocked, but soon a smile grazed his face. He quietly walked over to one side of the couch and grabbed a blanket. He draped it over the Titans and proceeded to leave, but not without one last look. 'Glad you two found each other. I hope the best for you.' He thought, and then left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'd like to thank you for the support on this story. It means a lot to me. I haven't updating as much cuz I'm trying make each chapter at least 1,000 so typing takes a little while. Plus as i said last chapter i have school and worrying about applying for college. So updates are gonna come as fast as i can get them typed. But anyway guys thanks for reviewing, and here's the new chapter.  
**

 **Chapter 5**

Nightwing entered his computer room. Just a few moments ago he saw his friends lying together on the couch in the common room. He felt a sense of happiness for his two friends. He wasn't ire of they were together, but he wasn't going to ask, for it was none of his business. Beastboy had grown on him. More times did he ask to do personal missions because he wanted to prove himself. And he's had more successful missions than any other member on the team. Minus Nightwing himself, of course.

There were times when Beastboy would call for backup. And he'd chose a different teammate depending on the mission. Nightwing remembered he called him once, and he came almost too late, when he noticed Beastboy bleeding and unconscious. It frightened him. He was scared of losing one of his closest friends. Garfield was practically his brother. The thought of losing him scared Dick shitless. They grew up together. Trained together. He couldn't imagine life without him. He remembered the time him and Bruce found him.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _A green skinned boy was chained in a wall in the basement of his captor. Tear streaks stained his face. He weeped and weeped for how long he didn't know. Then his captor appeared in the doorway at the top of the steps. He began approaching the boy with a needle in hand._

 _"Alright, Garfield," he said menacingly. "Time for another blood sample."_

 _"Uncle why," the boy said._

 _"Shut up you brat. After I'm done with you, I will collect the inheritance money that is mine. And you'll be a dead body in the street."_

 _"I don't think so," a voice came._

 _The man looked behind him, only to be met a dark figure. As soon as he saw it, he was stricken with fear. Before him stood none other than the Batman._

 _"Batman," the man said in shock._

 _"Your experiments are over," Batman growled. "It's time you payed for your crime. Tormenting a child. And for what? Money? You are the most vile thing on this planet."_

 _"You're go-go-going to k-k-kill me," the man said._

 _"That's not how we do things," another voice came._

 _Behind Batman was Robin. Dick himself._

 _"Robin, take care of the boy. I'll deal with this one," Batman ordered._

 _Robin took the boy outside where the Batwing was. He strapped him into a seat that was next to his. A few moments later, Batman had tied the man up and walked towards the batwing. The boy shivered in fear. Batman stepped inside the wing and knelt down in front of him._

 _"What is your name," He asked, seeming to be gentle now._

 _"G-g-Garfield, sir," he said. Tears stained his face still._

 _"Garfield, you're coming with us. To a better place," the dark knight said._

 _"Better place," the boy asked._

 _"You'll see soon," Batman reassured, before getting into the pilot seat and starting the engine. Robin entered his seat and strapped in. The window closed, and off they went._

 _ **About an hour later...**_

 _The Batwing hovered into the batcave. It landed softly on its pad. Garfield unstrapped himself. Batman held out his hand for him to take. Garfield eyed it, as if worried it might lash out at him._

 _"It's alright," Batman assured. "We're not going to hurt you in anyway. Your pain is over."_

 _"You don't know the true pain I've felt," Garfield said bitterly, before jumping out of the plane. He looked at his surroundings. He headed for what looked like a med bay. He laid down and began to sob._

 _Batman and Robin watched as the boy weeped in the cot. Robin looked away as if feeling ashamed for looking. Batman walked towards the boy, and gently placed a hand on his arm. He took off his mask. Revealing a man with a rather handsome face, with blue eyes and black hair. The boys sobs were beginning to grow louder._

 _"Shall I get him something sir," a voice came from behind._

 _"No, not at the moment Aflred," the man behind the mask said._

 _"Garfield, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," Batman said._

 _Garfield's sobs began to quiet down. "I just wanna forget. I don't wanna relive it anymore."_

 _"Then you and I can discuss it tomorrow if you wish, but I need you to tell me. It's the only way we can help you," Batman said._

 _"Can I tell you when I'm ready," Garfield pleaded._

 _"That works. Take your time. I'll be here and in the manor. And if you need anything, Alfred or I will get it," Batman said._

 _Garfield sat up and looked at the unmasked dark knight himself. Tears streamed on his face as he looked at the man with cloudy eyes. "And who are you," the boy asked._

 _"My name is Bruce Wayne, but you may call me Bruce," Bruce said._

 _"Am I sleeping here, or in the manor," Garfield asked._

 _"Alfred will show you where you'll sleep," Bruce answered._

 _Alfred stepped forward. "But if you wish to sleep here, I can grab you some pillows and a blanket."_

 _"I'll think I'll sleep in the manor, with everyone else," Garfield requested._

 _"Well, you may come with me. I'll take you to your room," Alfred said as he led to boy away to the elevator. Bruce walked to the computer. He sat in the chair. On the screen was picture of the boy. The man he had dealt with an hour before had put this picture up on the internet, putting a price in him. Robin took his mask off, and walked up behind Bruce._

 _"Do you think he'll recover from the torture," he asked._

 _"I don't know. We can only hope Dick."_

 _ **End of flashback...**_

Since that night Dick made small efforts to comfort the boy. And by the way things looked now, anyone could say it worked. Gar went wherever Dick went. And since being in Jump City, things were building. When the others came along, Gar wanted to form a team. And when we agreed, the rest was pretty much history. Teammates became friends. And friends turned into the now family. It all worked for Gar. He never seemed happier.

And after Dick had seen both him and Raven on the couch together, he began to feel like his best friend was beginning to enjoy life. He'd have to thank Raven for that. She's probably the closest thing to a girlfriend Gar has.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cyborg was in the garage working on the car. He was applying upgrades that would help in the long run. Though things have been quiet lately, he wasn't gonna take any chances. You never knew in Jump City when someone would hit up a bank or jewelry store. It also gave him an excuse to spend time around his car. He was upgrading the engine so it would put out more horsepower, and therefor make the car 15 miles faster than before. He presumed this to be the final upgrade to the vehicle since any faster would probably tear the skin off of anybody.

He heard the door open. He turned his head to see Nightwing enter. Looking serious as always. His leader approached the workbench. "What's going on man," Cyborg greeted. "Not much," Nightwing returned. "Just got bored and came down here." "You? Bored," Cyborg laughed. "I know. I'd be working, but...there really hasn't been much work lately," Nightwing admitted.

"Tell me about it man. I haven't been this relaxed for a long time," Cyborg said. "But at the same time I'm also tense. Cuz it's been way too quiet lately."

"I know, but maybe a day to relax is what we need," Nightwing suggested.

"What do you mean? Like a day out or at the beach," Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Nightwing stated. "Something for Raven and Beastboy."

"What about them," the half robot asked, now suddenly curious as he stopped what he was doing.

"I saw them lying together on the couch, asleep," Nightwing said. "I thought they looked nice together."

"Were they now," Cyborg said.

"Yeah," Nightwing confirmed.

"She's too young to grow up. My baby sister is just too young," Cyborg said.

Nightwing laughed. "Dude, your pretty protective."

"Damn right I am. And I'm gonna go straighten Grass Stain's mind," Cyborg said as he began to stomp off. Nightwing stopped him.

"Let them go man. I honestly look at Beastboy as a younger brother, because he and I go way back. But I never thought once that I could tell him who to date. And there just lying together. I never said that they were dating."

"I just don't want Raven to get hurt," Cyborg said.

"I don't either, man, but we gotta let this go. We'll go to the beach sometime and let them have some alone time. Does that sound good," Nightwing suggested.

"Alright. But if they do anything that's dirty he'll be in for it," Cyborg said.

Nightwing rolled his eyes and laughed. He then left the garage.

 ** _/_**

Beastboy opened his eyes to sunlight brightly shining through the main window. He thought is was a beautiful sight. He tried to raise himself, but stopped when he felt something on top of him. He remembered falling asleep with Raven on top of him. He looked down and saw her sleeping form curled up against him. He noticed a blanket on top of them as well. 'Nightwing' he thought. He smiled for his friend's generosity. He wondered what he thought about his current predicament. Right now, he didn't think this would really turn into something more. He knew the empath struggled with her emotions. He didn't want to interfere with her control. It would be best.

He wasn't sure if she wanted a relationship with him. And he would have to respect her space. For now at least. He slowly pushed himself out from under her, careful no to wake her. When he finally got out, he left the area and went to his room. He went the drawer in which he hid the drugs. Like the night before, he smoked some heroin. He got high. So high, he didn't want to come down. He loved this feeling. He loved being in a state where nothing could disturb him. Soon he passed out from dizziness.

He awoke a few hours later. His head hurt, but not as painful as it was the first time. He again took some ibuprofen. He looked at himself in the mirror. He wondered why he chose this. He knew the other routes he could've taken, yet he chose this one. Raven would never fall in love with a drug addict. And that's the other thing. He was beginning to rely on the heroin to relieve his stress. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He went grabbed the piece of glass. He rolled up his sleeve and once again, slid the edge across his skin, drawing forth his blood. He removed the glass blade from the cut. The liquid oozed slowly. He placed the shard again to his skin, millimeters away for the other cut. He slid it again. He did this for three more cuts. His arm was turning red.

He turned to the shower. He turned on the water and let it heat up. The blood was hitting the floor. He was growing nervous. What if someone came in and saw the mess? He covered the blood with a towel, but also got blood on that as well. He hoped it would go unnoticed by anyone walking in. The only likely person that would likely do that is Raven, since he left her on the couch. He quickly got in the shower, and the water just as quickly turned red with his blood. The water hitting the wounds stung like hell. But the pain distracted him form his real dilemma. Mourning his parents, Raven likely never falling in love with him, or never finding love at all.

He didn't want to hurt her. But he knew he didn't want to live this life. He hated it. It surprised him he survived his childhood. He remembered that face. That hair. That evil smile. He tried so hard to forget it. Even after Bruce and Dick rescued him, he internally struggled. So many times he wanted to end his life. He thought he was put worthy of living. He loved Dick like and older brother. But that still didn't heal the pain.

He stood there and let the water hit his body. He watched more crimson liquid hit the floor of his shower. He finally decided to bathe and grabbed the soap. He rubbed the cuts and grimaced at the pain. Soon the wounds stopped bleeding. He got out, got dressed, cleaned up, and hid the blood mess. He re-entered his bedroom and was met my the eyes of Raven. He thanked himself for remembering a long sleeve shirt. They stood there staring at each other. She decided to break the silence.

"May I sleep with you," she asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah. I don't see why not," he said.

They got in bed. They resumed the position they were in on the couch hours before. She had removed her cloak and leotard for a tank top and purple panties. They slept in each other's arms that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Raven awoke the the next morning. She looked at the changeling holding her in his arms. He was still asleep. She felt a sense of safety in his arms. She didn't want to get up. Or even leave. But she didn't really think this meant anything. 'He deserves so much better' she thought sadly. She didn't think she deserved his love. She didn't think she even deserved to love at all. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She closed them tight to prevent them from falling. She took deep breathes to calm herself. She whispered her mantra to keep her emotions in check.

After a few minutes, she decided to get up. She eased her way out of his bed, careful not to wake him. She stood beside his bed, looking at him. She noticed his chiseled chest under his shirt. She had seen once before, and wanted to see it every day. But all she could really do was imagine what it would be like to hive him on top of her. Pleasuring her on every level imaginable. Her cheeks burnt bright red at the thought, and quickly casted it aside.

She wondered his room. He cleaned it over a year ago. She was impressed with his change in attitude. He took his life as a Titan more seriously. His shelves were stocked with books she had once read. She went over to his dresser. She noticed a few photos of him with the Titans. She found a frame with him and Dick. And also none other than Bruce Wayne. The prince of Gotham. She was a little shocked. She would ask him about it later. She replaced the frame where she had found it. Then she noticed a single picture. It contained a family. The father had blond hair that was short. He wore a brown t-shirt with blue jeans. The mother wore short jean shorts with a sky blue tank top. She had long dark hair. There was a boy swinging from one of the fathers arms. He looked just like his father. At that moment everything seemed to click. The boy was Gar, and these were his parents.

"Those are my parents," His voice suddenly said. She jumped at the sound. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Your parents. They..." She started.

"Died when I was six," he finished.

"...oh...I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be. I moved on. I know they loved me. And I know they still do," he said, taking the photo. He eyed it for a bit. He found himself about to be in tears. He choked back a sob. He then placed the picture back on the dresser.

"You hungry," he asked.

"Yeah, a little," she replied.

They left to the common room and entered the kitchen. She began to prepare her tea while he made some tofu bacon and eggs. He also placed some waffles for her in the toaster. As he cooked his and her meal, he let his eyes wonder to her form. He admired every one of her curves. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty. It amazed him how anyone could ever deny her beauty. Or simply use to get a good fuck. That thought sickened him. She deserved so much better than that.

"You can stop staring now," she suddenly said, breaking his thoughts.

"Heh...sorry," he said. His face was red with embarrassment. He failed to notice, however, that her cheeks were red in a deep blush. She did her best to hide it. The waffles popped out of the toaster. Beastboy placed them on a plate and sat them at the bar. He placed the syrup next to the plate along with silverware. Raven was envious of actions. She never had someone do so much for her. She finished making her tea and walked over and sat with him at the bar. They ate peacefully. Then Beastboy decided to make a light conversation.

"I gotta know," he started. "Why did you come to my room to sleep next to me?"

Raven had to think about it for a moment. She couldn't tell him it was because she loved him. She wasn't even sure he loved her back.

"I didn't want you to feel alone," she said. It wasn't far from the truth, but it wasn't the exact reason.

"Why do you think I feel alone," he asked.

"When you were about to jump..." She was beginning to feel a lump in her throat. "I felt the loneliness you felt. When I first felt it, I knew it was from you, and I felt where you were heading. I left my bedroom to find you. And when I did, I saw ready to jump, and that's when I yelled." Tears were flowing now. "I was sad, angry, and hurt all at the same time. I was sad because I didn't want to lose you. I was angry because you were going to jump. And I was hurt that you even considered it in the first place."

How placed a hand on hers. "I'm sorry," he said. "Things just haven't been easy lately."

"I understand. But I know you're stronger than this. You may not know it, but you have a place here. We are a family. Without you it's nothing. You're one of my-no. You are the closest friend I have. I can't stand the idea of losing you," she said, tears still staining her face.

He looked at her with a sense of guilt. But deep down, he needed this. He needed the heroin. It was the only thing keeping him sane. He didn't like cutting, but the pain distracted him from the emotional torment he went through every night. The heroin out somewhere where he could just relax. He enjoyed that feeling. He would dread when he ran out and would have to up more. He feared getting caught, especially by Raven or Dick. Raven would likely never speak to him again. And Dick would probably kick him off the team. He knew he was taking risks, but the Titans take risk every day. He wished he didn't have to feel the pain. So he wouldn't put himself through this. He cared for his teammates. Raven and Dick, especially. Dick was practically his older brother. Raven was his closest friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the two sat and ate breakfast, Nightwing entered the common room.

"Hey bro," Beastboy said.

"Hey," Nightwing returned. He noticed Raven and nodded to her, to which she returned. He went to the fridge to grab some water. He then sat at the car across from the two.

"So what have you too been up to," he questioned.

"Just chillin," Beastboy replied.

"Oh," Nightwing said, eyeing the two. Raven's face began to turn red as she could only assume what Nightwing was thinking.

"What," she said, doing her best to hide her face.

"Nothing," Nightwing said innocently.

"Dude, what are you thinking about," Beastboy questioned.

"I'm just thinking...," he trailed off.

"Dude, that's not what's going on," Beastboy said firmly.

"I didn't say there was anything going on," Nightwing said defensively.

"But we know you're thinking it," Raven said sternly.

"Well, if anything was going on, you guys would tell us right," Nightwing asked.

Beastboy and Raven looked at each other.

"Why should we," Beastboy asked.

"'Cuz I don't want you all hiding. I would be more than happy for you guys. If you guys care enough about each other, well, you have my blessing, though you don't really need it," Nightwing confessed.

Raven blushed a little deeper. She looked at Beastboy, who was looking at his plate, also with what looked like to her a little blush. What did that mean? She didn't want to think about it. She was embarrassed a little and needed to be alone. She got up and headed for the door. When she was in the hallway shame began to hit her. The idea of Gar ever liking the way she did was just a fantasy in her eyes. A dream that could and would never come true.

Tears began to sting. She had to make to her room before anyone saw her.

"Raven wait..." Night wings voice came.

"Leave me alone," she hissed, he came up behind her.

"I'm sorry if I went too far," he said.

She turned to face him, not caring about the tears. "What is too far? The fact I'm reminded of my feelings for him?"

"You have-"

"Yes. I do. But I don't know if he feels the same. And he probably doesn't."

"You'll never know until you tell him."

"And what if he turns me down. I don't think I could handle the rejection Dick."

"If he does, I sure he wouldn't want to be upset."

"Oh because you just know him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do know him." He was yelling now. " I've spent years with him. I've lived with him. I don't think a day went by where we didn't need each other. He's my brother, Raven. I've seen whats been done to him. But you know something else? Your my friend. And I can't stand to see you hurt each other. It would devastate me."

She was looking at the ground now.

"Raven, if I know better, he probably feels the same way you do. And probably fears the same, too. But the only way to know for sure is to tell him. If you keep hurting yourself, you'll never know, and he might just move on."

"I'm not good enough for him, Dick. He deserves better."

"That's the biggest load of horse shit I've ever heard. Your not the one who decides what's good enough for him. He's the one who determines that. And if he says your good enough, then you better believe it."

She looked at him, tear streams staining her face. She moved forward to embrace him, to which he returned.

"I'm still nervous, though."

"And there's nothing wrong with that. It's completely normal to feel that way. But you gotta face it to relieve it."

She pulled away from the embrace. She wiped her face to remove any remnants of her crying. She looked at him, and then at the floor.

"What are you going to do," he asked,

"I'm gonna tell him. Right now," she declared.

They started walking towards the door of the common room when the alert went off. Red flashing lights filled the void of the hallway.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," she said.

"It can wait. Let's just get this over with," he said.

/

A small robbery was all it had been. Just some crooks who thought the Titans were done fighting. Gar wanted to handle it alone, but Nightwing decided it was a team effort. When they got back, everyone went there separate ways. Gar and Dick went to the training room. Starfire went to her room. And Cyborg stayed in the garage. That left Raven, who was currently walking down the hallway. She needed to find Gar. She needed to tell him how she feels.

She walked down the in which the training room was. As she made her way to the entrance, and heard loud grunts coming from the room. She peered in to find Garfield on the bench. He was pushing weights like it was nothing. Sweat dripped from his forehead. The muscles of his torso bursting through his long sleeve shirt. He racked the bar and stood up. A blanket of sweat dripped from head and landed on the floor.

Suddenly, Raven felt her center get warm. Her eyes went wide. She couldn't get horny now. Not when she was about to confess her feelings for him.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," a voice broke her train of thought.

She whipped her head around to see Dick with a shit eating grin on his face.

"I thought you...," she began.

"Just got here. Were you just watching him," he said, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut up...," she said, hiding the blush on her face.

"Are you gonna tell him," he asked, sounding sincere.

"I don't know...," she said honestly.

Another smirk made its way to his face. "Hey, Gar. Come on out here. Someone wants to talk to you," he yelled.

Ravens eyes went wide. She was about to kill Nightwing when Gar appeared from the training room. Nightwing disappeared into the training room. Gar wiped the sweat from his face. He went to a sink that was outside the room and splashed warm water on his face. He turned his gaze towards Raven.

"What did you need," his voice ever so gentle and sweet. It made Raven blush harder, and the shirt was doing nothing for the heat at her core, besides making it worse.

"There's no easy way to put this, so..." She was extremely nervous. 'Fuck it' she thought. She moved rapidly towards him, not giving him a chance to respond. She placed her lips upon his. He jerked backward ps at the contact, but relaxed into it. She kissed him hard. If he didn't feel the same, she wanted to at least enjoy this. She soon realized he started kissing back, moving his hands to her waist. They collapsed on the floor, not caring enough to stop. Her hands groped his chest, while his hands roamed every curve of her body.

They pulled apart. They stared into each other's eyes. His had a look of surprise and love. Hers was love and angst.

"You...," he began, but she already knew what he was thinking.

"Yes, I love you, Gar," she finally confessed. She opened a portal to her room, where they now resided on her bed. Her head rested on his chest. She laid straddling him. The heat of her center getting intense. She could feel his growing erection. But she didn't want to go that far just yet.

"Gar, I can feel you getting hard," she said, blushing.

"Sorry," he said. It was now his turn to blush.

"It's fine. I like it. But I wanna take this slow, for now," she said.

"Ok. I can do that," he said.

Another hour later he got up to go get a shower. Raven lied there with all sorts of thoughts going through her mind. She needed to meditate. Her motions were playing with each other, and it was driving her crazy. She sat in the lotus position for over an hour. She sat there with nothing else to do. Her eyes went to her drawer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating as much. I've just been through some stuff bid rather not get into. But I know you guys wanted more and here it is. This is the first lemon chapter so if you don't like reading this, feel free to not read this chapter. Otherwise I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9**

Raven moved to open the drawer. Inside was her most valuable treasure: an 8-inch green vibrator. Her center was wet with want. She no doubt wanted Gar, but she didn't want to go that far too soon. She wanted to drag it out as long as she could. For now she'd have to settle with this for a little while. At least till she couldn't take not being able to fuck Gar's brains out.

She turned on the toy, and it jolted to life, is it vibrated silently. She bit her lip as she placed the tip of it at her center. The sensation sent her reeling for relief at her horny state. She so desperately wanted this to be Gar. So desperately wanted to feel him. But she would have to settle for this. She the vibrations sent waves of pleasure up her body. She let a low moan as the toy massaged her clit through the fabric of her leotard.

"Oh, Gar," she moaned. In her mind, he was thrusting her lovingly. His body was as chiseled as it was in reality. She suddenly felt that feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt the orgasm coming. Her thoughts continued on Gar plowing her. She neared her peak faster and faster. Her breath became hitched and heavy. Moans escaped her mouth. Then she hit her climax. She moaned loudly. She layed panting on her bed.

Suddenly, she head someone clear their throat. She shot up with wide eyes. Standing by the door, was Gar.

"How long have you been there," she asked.

"Long enough," Gar said, baring a smirk.

Raven felt a blush creep on her face. "You're not mad, are you," she asked, clearly embarrassed at being caught.

"Of course not. If I'm gonna be honest," he said looking towards his crotch. A visible tent was present. He was hard. If that wasn't obvious enough.

Raven found herself giggling. "Enjoy the show," she teased.

"Quite," he said.

Raven moved so that she was standing in front of him. Her hands were at his waist. She leaned up to kiss him. Her tongue licked his lips, to which he opened his mouth, allowing a battle between their tongues commence. She moved one hand over his bulge. She felt his hard on through his uniform. She stroked his dick, eliciting a moan from him. She grinned as he stroked.

"Yeah you like that you dirty boy," she teased, stroking faster.

He groaned, only able to nod his head. His back was against the wall. He leaned his head back. Raven moved her inside his pants. She felt the skin of his cock in her hand, and loved it. She wrapped her hand his length, and resumed stroking him. He was breathing heavily now. Her hand was doing wonders to him. She let so good.

She suddenly placed both hands at the sides of his pants and slowly pulled down his pants. His dick sprung out for the both of them. Raven was in awe. "Wow, got a pretty big, massive cock, don't ya," she said. "What do ya plan on doing with it," he said.

She got down on her knees so she was eye level with his member. She eyed like it was a piece of candy. She stroked it to get the feel for it. She then spit on it and stroked faster. Gar moaned at the sensation. Suddenly, Raven leaned and kicked the tip if his dick. She then went to the base and licked his entire length. "Holy fuck," he moaned. "Mmmmm, yeah, you like that don't you BB," she seductively said while stroking him. "Oh fuck yes," he moaned, his eyes wired shut.

Raven smiled. She was content with her progress. She decided to be even more daring, and put her mouth around the tip of his member. "Ahhh shit," he moaned. She sucked lightly on his tip. Her tongue was doing circles around the head. His moans became louder. She took him further into her mouth. Her tongue massaged the under side of his dick. She bobbed her head back and forth along his shaft, the inside of her mouth stimulating his member. His head was against her wall. His eyes were tightly shut.

She made him feel good in ways he never thought possible. She released his cock from her mouth. She resumed stroking him. She paused for a moment to let a gob of saliva hit his dick. She stroked him to spread it around. She then replaced it back inside her mouth where sucked furiously. She bobbed her head quickly, coating his dick in her spit. She wanted him to release right down her throat. She wanted to taste him.

"Oh fuck, Rae," he moaned.

Suddenly, she took him all in. Her lips were touching his base. He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. "Holy fucking shit," he moaned. She released him half way. She resumed sucking him off. The inside of her mouth felt amazing and he didn't want thins it end, but could feel his end coming.

She was sucking him with no remorse. She wanted him to cum. She wanted his taste. Hell, she wanted him.

She enjoyed the feel of his hard dick inside her mouth. And she could sense how close he was. She wanted it so badly. She wanted to feel the pride of getting him off. She brought a hand up to massage his balls. She heard him moan loudly. She smirked as she blew him. She started moving faster.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum," he moaned.

This prompted her to suck faster. She suddenly felt his cock clench within her mouth, and his load shoot out his cock coating the back of her throat. He yelled her name as he came. She swallowed his load. She gave him a few last sucks before detaching herself. She stood up, and began kissing him. Her hand moved to his cheek. He stopped himself and said, "That was amazing." She smiled. She felt pride in her ability to get him off with just her mouth. God how she wanted to take this further. But she wanted to hold out as much as she could. He pulled his pants back up, and red losing his manhood.

She grabbed both his hands and drug him to her bed. "Come to bed with me," she said. They entered the bed, snuggling into each other. They slept soundly into the night.


End file.
